Currently, in the field of Thin Film Transistor-Liquid Crystal Display (TFT-LCD), IPS (In-Plane Switching) and FFS (Fringe Field Switching) modes are used more and more widely due to their advantages of wide visual angle, high transmittance, fast response and the like.
Regarding a liquid crystal display panel, transmittance Tr and driving voltage Vop are important parameters which affect performance and competitiveness of products. Higher transmittance indicates that the backlight brightness is lower or the power consumption is lower, while higher driving voltage indicates that power consumption of the liquid crystal display panel is higher.